Fireworks And Faygo
by hyperfeline
Summary: How we all learned to keep Gamzee away from fireworks. Well homemade ones at least.


**Since its the 4th of July, I decided to write this oneshot to celebrate. This is a idea for my Two Weeks Twelve Trolls fanfic. But I decided to make a oneshot out of it instead of making it part of the chapter because I'm lazy. I've been watching a bunch videos of idiots with fireworks so that's what gave me this idea. Enjoy.**

* * *

Many things do not mix in life. For example, Gamzee should not be setting off fireworks.

Here's why.

It all started when I walked into the shed with Nepeta to look for the leftover fireworks. After battling with spiders and almost getting attacked by a colony of angry bees, I found the fireworks.

"Whoa. That's a lot." Nepeta commented. I grinned. "Help me carry these outside, okay?" I asked. Nepeta nodded and picked up a few dusty boxes of sparklers. I stacked a small box of cheap store bought fireworks on top of Nepeta's pile. She wobbled a bit. "I think I'm to my limit here." she said. I gathered up the rest of the fireworks. "I'm carrying most of them so stop complaing. Tonight is going to be epic."

Nepeta purred. "Whatever you say, Cas."

We walked out of the shed with our loot and plopped it on the foldable table that I had set up earlier. Everyone oohed and ahhed as they stared at the fireworks. "So we have some small ones, some sparklers, and a few of the big kaboom ones." I suddenly noticed another box. "Oh and we also have some of the ones that make a cracking sound when you step on them." I explained.

"Is that safe?" Tarvos asked.

"Sure, as long as you're not barefooted. Of course you can't step on the other ones but the..." I looked at the box. "Little Poppers are okay to step on."

Tarvos looked relieved. Nepeta bounced around. "I can't wait!" she squealed. "So can't I. But we have to wait another half hour before its dark enough. But in the meantime I guess we can play with the Little Poppers."

I handed them out to everyone and most of the trolls began to step on them. The air was filled with crackling noises and a little bit of smoke. Wait smoke? I turned my head to see Gamzee with one of the Little Poppers in his hand. He took out a Faygo bottle and placed it in the bottle.

"Making homemade fireworks?" I guessed. "Yeah bro. This is going to be a miracle of a lifetime." he replied.

Oh boy.

I soon discovered where the smoke was coming from.

Feferi's hair.

"Ah...Feferi? You have one of the Poppers in your hair." I told her. Feferi jumped. "What?" She panicked as I got it out of her hair. "Its out now." I said. Feferi looked around. I wonder who could do such a thing." Feferi wondered.

Terezi cackled.

"That little..."

Sollux and Eridan were throwing the Poppers at each other while Vriska watched eagerly. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. "Come on guys. Stop it right now."

Eridan threw one more Popper at Sollux. "I'm serious." I added.

They stopped, but Vriska put a Popper in Sollux's shirt. Eridan grinned. Sollux jumped 50 feet in the air. Me, Vriska and Eridan cracked up as Sollux rolled in the grass trying to get rid of the Little Popper in his shirt.

"You...ow ow... son of a...ow ow OUCH!"

That only made us laugh harder.

Eventually, Sollux got rid of the (almost) harmless firework. He glanced at Vriska and joined Feferi by the table. I looked up at the twilight sky. "Its sparkler time!" I announced.

I gave everyone a few sparklers. Nepeta waved her sparkler around in the air, making cats out of slowly fading sparks. Gamzee added three sparklers to his Faygo bottle. Sollux decided to get revenge so he decided to put a sparkler in Vriska's hair. I winced. This was not going to end well.

"What the..."

The sparkler exploded in a shower of sparks which was unusual for a sparkler. Vriska freaked out and punched Sollux in the face. Eridan grinned as Sollux got beat up. Equius broke up the fight and dropped his sparkler on the ground in the process.

It lit up the grass. Luckily it rained earlier so the ground was still a little wet. That would come in handy later on.

Gamzee added a few other random fireworks to his Faygo bottle.

Nepeta hesitantly lit up a small firework and quickly ran away. It shot up a little shower of sparks. Terezi cheered and lit up ten Roman Candles. Kanaya picked one up. My eyes went wide. "You should put that down." I warned.

Kanaya nodded and quickly placed the firework on the ground. It gave off a shower of sparks a little too close to Kanaya's face. She blinked. Karkat threw a lit firecracker and it landed by Gamzee's feet. He picked it up.

BOOM!

The firecracker exploded in Gamzee's face and he honked. He smiled and hugged Karkat who was glad that Gamzee was okay.

After lighting up the smaller fireworks it was time to bring out the big explode-in-the-sky kind.

Tarvos and Vriska lit up two... I looked at the box. Star Dragons? They exploded in the sky with beautiful green, sliver and red sparks. Feferi found a dusty... Sliver Flower and lit that up. It had pink and sliver sparks.

Equius tried to light a Centaur Bomb but it only went 15 feet above the air and didn't explode.

"Dud." I complained.

But it suddenly burst in a shower of blue, sliver and yellow sparks. "Augh!" I said, covering my ears and cowering. Terezi giggled. Sollux lit up a Ruby Star and it had red and blue sparks.

"Its purrfect for you." Nepeta said.

We all laughed.

Eridan found a Violet Eagle and lit that up. It had purple sparks. Nepeta and I chuckled. "Its your turn." I said to Gamzee.

Gamzee grinned and honked. He picked up his homemade firework. "Ready?" he asked us.

"Uh...you shouldn't lit that up." Tarvos warned. But Gamzee lit it up anyway.

"Oh..."

BOOM!

It exploded right next to us.

"Crap!" Eridan yelled, running away. Me and Nepeta fled while laughing because we were so scared. Feferi glubed and tripped. I tripped over her. Tarvos fell on top of us.

After since that day we learned to keep Gamzee away from fireworks.

Well homemade ones at least.

* * *

**That took me FOREVER to type. Have a happy 4th of July!**


End file.
